


Sight

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you see when you look at me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

There’s so many different versions of a person.  First and foremost, there is the self-perceived kind of person.  What do you seen when you look in the mirror in the morning?  What do you see when you look down your body and what comes to mind when you try to picture yourself with your eyes closed?

I….never really liked what I saw much.  Not as a kid anyway.  Not even so much now, but things have started getting better when I try to take another perspective.

Like, what do my parents see when they are telling me how proud they are of me?

Or, what do my friends see when they greet me in the morning and tell me they missed seeing me last week when I was home sick?

What do people I don’t even know see when I’m able to make a perfect serve?

Pride? Fondness? Admiration? Respect?

I’m not quite sure, but I’d like to think it was some of those things.  It’s really only what I think I’d like them to think, but, it helps my own self-perception grow, even if I’ll never know what they are thinking for certain.

I wish I could tell how you see me though.  What do you think when we’re together? What do you recall when someone else brings my name up in conversation?

I suppose its good things, considering how long we’ve been friends, or rather, despite how short of a time we’ve been boyfriends.  You’re pretty quiet with your feelings, even though you were the one to confess first.  I never would have had the courage to do that, but you’ve always been so cool, Tsuki. 

I guess you never really know what someone is thinking of you though. Not unless they tell you. I want to be able to tell you what I think of you, but even now, as we’re laying in the same bed, I’m still too nervous to do much more than watch as your chest rises and falls in a peaceful sleep.

Of course, there’s always the obvious.  Your blonde hair that curls up around your ears when it gets too long.  Your lanky arms and legs that have been getting stronger ever since we started high school. Your height, and your looks, and the bored look that you usually plaster on your face.  I can see that. Everyone can see that.  It’s nothing new, and nothing I need to tell you.

But, I also see a younger Tsuki when I look at you.  The one who felt like he had his trust broken and motivation smashed much too early.  I see the Tsuki that saved me from bullies, and even if that Tsuki didn’t really care at the time, I sure am grateful.  Because of that Tsuki that called those bullies pathetic, I got to meet the Tsuki I have now.  The one who is mumbling in his sleep about homework maybe? Or it could be that movie we just watched, I’m not really sure.

But, this Tsuki is really great.  This Tsuki is starting to try again.  Starting to believe that great things can come from hard work, even if it will never be readily admitted.  This Tsuki has more friends, and I’m not even jealous like I thought I would be, because this Tsuki also jokes and has fun and does things that I haven’t seen since the younger Tsuki decided to go away.

This Tsuki also loves me, or I’d like to think that he does.  You’ve never actually said it out loud now, but, I think you do.  Because I do too.  This Tsuki is the one I love (but it’s not like I haven’t loved every Tsuki that I’ve ever met).

And I know I’m going to love every Tsuki I get to meet, too. Because when I look at you, I can see the kind of person you could become.  Strong and confident, smart and handsome, and entirely too good for the Tadashi I am now.

I guess that just makes me want to be a better person though.  Stronger and more confident, able to keep up with the fast pace of things, and able to see the good things I want others to see in me.  Maybe never quite smart enough or handsome even, but, I want to keep getting better until I see myself the way I want to.

Maybe one day you’ll tell me how you see me, too.  I’ll be fine if you don’t, but it would be a nice thing to know.

\----

Yamaguchi sat up, done with his reminiscing for now.  Tsukishima was asleep, still laying on his back from when they were watching a movie earlier in the evening.  Yamaguchi smiled, running a finger from the middle of Tsukishima’s forehead to his lips before going to cup a hand around his jaw. Leaning down, he stole a soft kiss from the sleeping boy, pulling back only when Tsukishima began to stir.

“Yamaguchi what are you doing?” Tsukishima grumbled and squinted up through the dark, trying to locate Yamaguchi’s face in the dim room. “Why are you touching my face?”

“EH? Sorry for waking you, Tsuki! You fell asleep with your glasses on!” Yamaguchi plucked the offending object off of his boyfriends face, hesitating before pushing the frames onto his own nose with a grin. “What do you think, Tsuki? Boy, you really can’t see anything can you?”

“Can’t you sleep over one night without stealing my glasses?”  Tsukishima sighed, pulling Yamaguchi down to rest his head on his shoulder. He stole his glasses back, placing them on his nightstand before giving Yamaguchi a tight squeeze.  “Besides, even if I can’t see anything else, I can still see you without my prescription.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to break up some of the bigger projects I'm working on! Thanks for reading~


End file.
